


Confessional Sins

by thetwistedargent



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Church Sex, Episode: s05e07 Emily, F/M, Post-Episode: s05e07 Emily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetwistedargent/pseuds/thetwistedargent
Summary: Grief sex. Mulder and Scully defile a church.





	Confessional Sins

The entire day is a blur. Really, the whole ordeal is a blur. It’s almost too implausible, too insane, to be real. Oh, but it is real. It’s so very real. Dana Scully, barren woman who’s eggs from stolen right from her own ovaries, has a child. DNA doesn’t lie. Emily was Scully’s child, probably the only child that Scully will ever be able to hold in her arms.

Everything that Scully always wanted had been right in front of her, but she couldn’t save the little girl. The only thing Scully could do is make sure that her little girl leaves this world with a little amount of dignity. Scully owes it to Emily, to herself.

She doesn’t expect the funeral to be big. Just the people she cares about, Emily’s family.

Funerals aren’t meant to be cheerful, but this one is especially gloomy. Scully feels like she’s going to throw up the entire time.

When it’s finally over, just her and Mulder, and she sees the empty casket, she finally loses it. Every emotion she had been holding back: anger, grief, fear, jealousy, rage. It all came flooding back.

“How could they do this, Mulder?” She hisses as she slams her fists against his chest. “Haven’t these bastards taken enough from me?”

He lets her take her rage out on him. It’s the least he can do. After all, he could have prevented this. He could have saved Emily. He deserves this.

“We’re going to get them for this, Scully. We’re going to exposure the truth.” He whispers into hair as he pulls her into what he assumes is a confession booth.

She buries her head into his chest and lets out a cold, heartbreaking laugh.

She pulls her head away and speaks. “You and I both know that’s never going to happen, Mulder. Every time we get close they rip the proof away from us. I’m so fucking sick of it.”

“Scully, I won’t give up, and I know you won’t either.” He replies.

She pushes him down on the bench, and is straddling his hips before his brain can process what’s happening.

“Scully…” He questions.

“I need this, Mulder.” She whispers as she grinds her pelvis into his already stiffening cock.

In that moment, Fox Mulder would tear off his own flesh if there’s a chance it would help her even a little. Scully could take whatever she needed from him, until he had nothing left to give.

She slides her trench coat off her shoulders and pushes her skirt up around her waist.

“Scully.” Mulder breathes out as he pulls her lips against his. “Are you sure about this?”

“Yes, Mulder.” She whispers before pressing her lips against his with a desperate need, like he’s the only thing keeping her alive.

And maybe he is. Maybe she owes every painful breath she takes to him. And maybe, just maybe, he owes his to her.

She reaches down and unbuckles his pants. She shoves her hand into his boxers to pull out his warm, hard cock. The world around them melts away.

She panties to the side. Maybe it was a good thing that the only thing she could find this morning were thigh high stockings. She has him inside of her in one swift motion, no opening act needed.

She’s tight and slick around his cock, and if she were anybody else he would be worried about lasting longer and making this good for him, but she knows what she wants. She’s taking her pleasure from him, and he knows that she’s already miles closer to the finish line than he is.

His hands rest gently on her waist, just enough to feel her body, but not so much that he stalls her movements. She’s worked up a violent rhythm.

Her head is buried against his neck, her hot breath sending shockwaves down to her pulsing cock.

Her panting gets harder and more uneven. Her hands grip the back his head, and then he feels her every muscle contact around him. The only sounds she makes is a low, almost inaudible moan, or maybe it’s just her letting out a long, deep breath that she had been holding for much too long.

She gives one last flick of her lips, and he’s gripping her hips as he empties into her with a straggled moan.

Her lips are back on his. Both of her hands come up to cup his cheeks. She pulls away and rests her forehead on his.

They still like that for a few seconds as Scully catches her breath. They won’t speak of this moment, but it will forever haunt their dreams and every waking thought.

Scully smooths her outfit over, and puts her coat back on. Mulder runs his fingers through his hair, trying to flatten it before tucking his limp, sticky cock back into his pants.

He puts his arm around her as they leave the confessional. “Come on, Scully, let’s get out of here.” He says in a somber tone.


End file.
